Chara vs Spawn
Undertale vs Image Comic's Death Battle Chara VS Spawn cover.png|'TheDinosaur64 Death Battle Chara vs Spawn cover 2.png|'TheDinosaur64' Death Battle Chara vs Spawn 3 cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' Slayers of monsters. Demonic beings. Once human, but no more. Chara vs Spawn. Introduction Specter: '''Hey guys. What was once human, gained demon like powers, and is super O P? '''Zako: That's a easy question. Chara Dreemurr, the child who possessed Frisk. Violet: '''And Spawn, the Hellspawn who dethroned Satan, and God. '''Specter: '''Dammit. Oh well. I'm Specter, and there Zako, and Violet. '''Zako: '''And where going to look at there weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Chara '''Zako: Many years ago, Humans, and Monster ruled over the earth. They lived in peace. Until one day a war broke out. Violet: The Humans attacked abruptly and mercilessly, out of fear of their only weakness. In the end, the humans won, and the monsters where sealed underground. Specter: Wait sealed? With what? Zako: A powerful barrier making them unable to leave. Specter: Wait what? How the hell did they do that? Violet: Magic Specter, magic. Specter: Okay....... Zako: Anyway. One day a child fell into the mountain, and was hurt. But was saved by the young monster child Asriel. Specter: What did he do then? Take him home, and became his brother? Violet: Yes. Specter: Uhh.............i was just kidding. Zako: Asriel took the child to his Parents. And rised the child as there own child. Specter: Hey wait a sec you two have been calling him "the child" Is his a guy or girl? Zako: Well it's unclear what gender he/she is. But from what most fans are saying, she is a girl. Maybe shes not, i dunno. But i don't care really. Specter: Fair enough. Violet: One day though. Chara became ill from eating buttercups, and passed away. Specter: Why is it that most games or stories have a child die in some way? Zako: Who knows? Maybe it's a good source for scary content. Violet: Whatever the case. After Chara died, her SOUL was absorbed by Asriel, and they shared control over the same body. Specter: Wait WHAT? This is getting weirder and weirder by the second. How did he do that? Zako: Well SOUL's in Undertale are different. A Human SOUL is stronger then a Monster SOUL. But if a Monster absorbs a Human SOUL, the monster would gain amazing power. Specter: I'm still have no idea how any of this stuff is possible. Violet: Well tell you later. Just don't worry about it. Specter: Alright fine. Zako: After absorbing Chara's SOUL. Asriel took Chara's body to a bed of Golden flowers. But after that, Asriel was killed by some humans who thought he had killed Chara. Specter: Okay now we have two dead children. This game is dark as hell! Violet: Thats not the worse part. Specter: Theres more? Zako: Yes. After some years later. Another child fell into the mountain. On a bed of Golden flowers. Chara then possessed the child, and was alive again. AND before you ask how. It's likey because of Asriel absorbing Chara's SOUL, and gaining amazing power. Violet: But was Chara possessed the child. He had one mission in his mind. It kill every monster, and become more powerful. Zako: Feeling betrayed by Asriel for maybe absorbing his SOUL. He traveld the Undergound, and killed every monster in sight. Specter: Okay let me say one thing. WHAT THE F***?! Zako: Specter have you not played Undertale? Because me a Violet are doing the main talking. Specter: I only played the pacifist route. Because i'm not a heartless monster. But i do know about Chara as demon child. But this is the first time i'm hearing about her story. Zako: Well then. Tell us more about Chara, cause you're not saying ANYTHING! Specter: Okay, okay calm down. Chara's main weapon is the "Real Knife" A small red blade with insane power. With it she can deal 99999 damage to any enemy. She also has a locket which boosts her defense by a insane amount too. Also as Violet said, Chara can possess people. And maybe her most useful skill "SAVE and LOAD" Now before you start saying stuff like "Saving is not canon to a character" or "Mario and Sonic can't do that" This is a legit power she has. And it acts just like you think it would. She can save, and if she dies, she can come back. But she can only do this because of her "Determination" Zako: Determination is a power that allows SOULs to persist after death. The most determined being is able to SAVE. In fact, thats how Chara was able to take over Frisks body. She also had the same about of Determination as Chara. Specter: Chara herself has some amazing feats. She killed every monster in the underground in one hit, even Asgore and Flowey. And detroyed reality itself with a single strike. And live to tell the tale. Violet: However despite his insane power. Chara herself is still a child. Her real power comes from the Real Knife. Also if has no determination at all, she can't save and load. Specter: But even so, this is one child you do not want to anger. ''Chara: SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?'' Spawn Specter: Al Simmons was once a highly skilled assassin. And he proved to be one deadly assassin. However his morality got the better of him, and his bossed fired him, literally. Al was sent to hell for his crimes. Zako: Until he meant the Demon lord Malebolgia, who offered to let him see his wife again if he became Captain of hell's army. He agreed. But eventually, the Malebolgia tricked him, and Al was left with a fate far worse than death. From that day, he now goes by the name, Spawn! Violet: Spawn? Really? Specter: What? Violet: Seems like such a lame name for a bad@$$ looking dude. Zako: Well he was reborn as a hellspawn. Violet: Still though. *sigh* Whatever. Specter: He has some insane powers! He has superhuman strength, durability, and speed. Spawn's whole body is composed of Necroplasm. A hellish matter, this allows Spawn to use his own power to heal wounds and regenerate from major injuries. Zako: Spawn can also feed of the evil or sins of others to heal him as well. But his main power comes from his suit. Leetha of the 7th House of K. Violet: Most of Spawns powers come from Leetha. Anything the Suit, or Spawn want to happen can happen. He can create spikes, control chains, and transform into any weapon Spawn wants. Like his Cape, and a battle Axe. Specter: Leetha has a mind of it's own. And is also composed of Necroplasm. But if Leetha uses too much power, Spawn will be sent back to hell. But Leetha can also feed of the sin and evil of others. Zako: Leetha can also feed of the souls of the dead. In fact Leetha has over 6000 souls inside of Spawn. Also Spawn can control his soul in many different ways. And even remove a soul from a person. Violet: Holy f***! Specter: Spawn himself has a HUGE pool of powers. He can teleport, blow things up, fly, transform, control the elements, read minds, turn invisable, alter matter, create hallucinations, use telekinesis, talk to animals, warp reality, and *huff* open portals to Heaven and Hell. *Takes a deep breath* Zako: You alright? Specter: I'm *huff* fine. I just some water. *Drinks a cup of water* Ahh much better. But thats not all. After getting power from the Mother of Existence. Spawn gained even more godly powers. He was able to recreate the earth in his own image, and even banished God, and Satan form the world. Zako: Is there anything else? Specter: *Drinks a cup of water* I think thats it. Zako: You think? Specter: I hope so anyway. Zako: *sigh* Violet: Let's not worry about that, and get back to the main topic. Specter: Right. Even though Spawn has all of those insane powers. He mostly uses normal weapons. He feels much better using a gun, because of his training he had. Zako: There are only two things that can hurt and kill Spawn. Neco magic, and holy weapons. Also he can only die if his head is cut off. Specter: But you are going to have one HELL of a time getting that close. Spawn is a F****** Bad@$$! ''Spawn: Give my regards to your boss. Tell him he's next.'' Intermission '''Zako: '''Alright the fighters are ready! '''Violet: '''Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Specter: '''It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle Results Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year